


Small Omega Dick

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [439]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It would be lovely if you could write an a/b/o thing with omega!dean riding alpha!benny and benny enjoying the view a lot, also giving a lot of attention and praise to dean's cute n' small omega dick, making dean a bit embarrassed. Thank youu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Omega Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompt asks here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean moaned in pleasure, head dropping back, as he bounced on Benny’s cock, hands latched to his shoulders. Dean’s small Omega dick was standing tall and proud, bobbing with each thrust he made.

“Enjoyin’ that, Dean?” Benny grunted, hands on Dean’s hips, helping Dean fuck back on Benny’s cock. “That pretty little dick of yours seems to be enjoyin’ it.”

Dean’s head shot forward as he watched Benny, who licked his lips, looking up in Dean’s eyes before giving a wink, and focusing on Dean’s dick.

“God, Dean…have the perfect view of it.” One of Benny’s hands slide forward, fingers brushing along the dick and Dean whimpered, biting down on his lip, while pre-come started to bead at the head. “You like that. Dick likes it. Perfect little Omega dick.” Benny mused, before his thumb smeared the pre-come, and his thumbnail moved along the slit.

“Benny!” Dean gasped, and Benny felt Dean give a clench around his cock.

“Really likin’ that.” Benny grinned, eyes blown. “Do ya like it when your Alpha plays with your small dick? So cute and plump against your stomach.” Benny said, running his hand up the warm flesh, pressing it softly against Dean’s stomach.

Dean flushed pink, and Benny laughed when he saw.

“Does all of this attention to your dick make you embarrassed, Dean?” Benny asked, voice deeper. He could feel his knot starting to swell, making him groan.

“Yes…Benny…Alpha….fuck…” Dean groaned.

“Mmm…I bet that it would taste so nice in my mouth. Maybe after I’m done knotting you, I’ll keep sucking and sucking you off….I bet I could fit your dick and balls in my mouth.” Benny said. “Betcha like that.”

“Benny…Benny…oh, god….”

“Yeah. I think I’ll do that.” Benny made an easy fist around Dean’s cock, jerking Dean off as Dean rode Benny. “So small in my hand.” Benny murmured, and Dean let loose another whimper. “Will you come and make my hand messy? Will you lick it off my hand?”

Dean gave a cry, before he clenched around Benny’s cock and came.

Benny groaned, fucking Dean quick until he knot couldn’t leave Dean’s hole, and he worked through Dean’s orgasm and his own, before the two knotted.

Benny panted and grinned, lifting his hand up to Dean’s mouth, who started to suck and lick up the mess.

“Attaboy.” Benny praised softly. “I wonder if I can get you hard again while we’re knotted….”

Dean moaned against Benny’s hand, making Benny laugh.


End file.
